


红高粱之麦秸篇

by Kiko_LilNap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, 单性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_LilNap/pseuds/Kiko_LilNap
Summary: 大姑娘卖作小媳妇，麦秸堆中初尝春色





	红高粱之麦秸篇

镇口的刘老爷得了急，老大夫束手无策，府里早就备好了上好的棺材木。老夫人不信邪，佛堂里跪了三日，又找来老神棍，说是要找个小媳妇冲冲喜，或许还是个办法。

蕾儿爹好赌，前两日刚卖了家里的耕牛，收到消息就领着人到家里，不过十两银子，蕾儿就被卖到了刘家。绣了一半的花肚兜搁在了破木桌上，被人推搡着换了套火红的嫁衣，进了轿子。

只因是冲喜的小媳妇，也没有三媒六娉，四个人扛着轿子，加上个吹唢呐的，磕磕碜碜地往刘家赶。

蕾儿在轿子里掀开盖头，没有盘发，大红绳草草扎了一个麻花辫甩在胸前。她红着眼圈撩开帘子的一角，看见黄灿灿的苞米地。  
原来家里也是有一块地的，本想着收成要好了，割了麦子能给阿爹还上几笔账，没准还能买一块碎花蓝布，给自己换身衣裳，这花样隔壁小寡妇穿着可好看了。如今牛没了地卖了，阿爹也不再是她的阿爹了。  
蕾儿如今无依无靠，等着她的只不过是一个油尽灯枯的糟老头子。  
老头子大抵是没法和她圆房的，蕾儿叹口气，手不自觉的摸到腿根。

从前种地时村里的毛小子总笑她，跑过来摸一把她鼓鼓囊囊的胸脯，酥酥麻麻的，蕾儿总是提着镰刀追着这帮臭小子打。

一次，几个小子把蕾儿按进麦秸堆里，上下其手。她只记得几双手扒了她的衣服裤子，摸来摸去，痒痒的，没过多久自己就有些想尿尿，一个小子从她下面挪开手，拿沾了水的手指给同伴比划，“水这么多，小骚货。”蕾儿不知道这是什么，只是一声声的叫，那声音也不像是她自己的，跟含着水似的，像风吹过麦田的波浪，她在麦堆中浮沉。  
小子手捂住她的嘴，蕾儿尝到了有些腥味的黏液。  
“再叫就在这里干了你。”  
蕾儿还是怕的，不再叫唤，变成了低低的呜咽。

几个小子看她不再反抗，胆大了些，一个小子掏出了鸟，腥臭的东西抵在蕾儿的嘴边。蕾儿拼命摇头。  
“含着。”别的男孩也掏出鸟，虚虚顶着蕾儿赤裸的屁股，在股沟里蹭来蹭去。  
她没得法子，只得张开小嘴，含住了鸟儿。  
她不懂如何取悦，舌头慌乱的蹭着，牙齿时不时磕在阴茎上，小子嘶了一声，身后男孩的鸟儿就又探进去几分。她不想彻底失了清白，只得含着泪呜呜的叫，小手无师自通的去抓另外两个小子的鸟儿，上下撸动起来。  
“嘿，我就跟你说这娘们够骚。”几个男孩笑起来，手不停的在蕾儿身上游走，她的肚兜还挂在身上，大红布上绣着的粉杜鹃鼓起来，底下藏了几只不安分的手。  
蕾儿很白，如今浑身上下透着情欲的粉，出了些汗，麦秸粘在她的皮肤上，有些刺痛，可她不敢动，屁股后的阴茎愈发滚烫。

不知含了多久，小子气渐渐喘了，按住蕾儿的头耸动，巨大的茎身在柔嫩湿热的口腔里摩擦，龟头顶住喉咙口。蕾儿想把东西吐出来，头却被死死按住，低低的呻吟。  
片刻，滚烫的精液被射在了她嘴里，小子强迫她吞下去，蕾儿扶着麦堆干呕起来。

她被人搂在怀里，大掌覆住丰满的胸部不断揉搓，乳粒蹭着光滑的布料和厚茧，快感刺激着未经人事的姑娘，底下的花穴不断涌出水来，打湿一片麦秸。

一个个小子站在她面前扶着鸟，仿佛她是只“嗷嗷待哺”的雏儿。  
嘴里被塞进另一个人的阴茎，蕾儿已经有些熟悉，舌尖兜着打转，时不时舔弄一下男孩的囊袋，有些薄茧的手自发握住别人的阴茎撸动。  
情欲占据头脑，麦秸堆中几个小子对着浑身赤裸的姑娘解放兽性。

浪叫声混在风吹麦田的沙沙声中，这是最原始的美妙乐曲。

麦秸堆中，春色还在蔓延。


End file.
